


Misfortune - Dead By Daylight

by Franzilla



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blood and Injury, Bondage, Dominance, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader-Insert, Rough Body Play, Rough Sex, Wire Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:55:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29555253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Franzilla/pseuds/Franzilla
Summary: WIPI'm still editing some stuff, formatting and such. More chapters will follow, these will most likely include: ghost face, Micheal, pyramid head and Oni. If you have any suggestions or wishes let me knowDead by daylight FanFictions with realistic killer behaviour regarding violence and rape
Relationships: Frank Morrison/Reader
Kudos: 21





	Misfortune - Dead By Daylight

**Author's Note:**

> BIG FAT DISCLAIMER  
> This story contains at least these things:  
> -Cursing  
> -Violence  
> -Blood  
> -Sexual themes (including a little bit of noncon)
> 
> I think that's it.
> 
> Also: I just finished this at 6 am, writing through the night while trying to not fall asleep. There will be grammar mistakes and typos, I will check for errors some time later. Until then, enjoy the story.
> 
> I will probably cringe to death while writing this, but I had the idea for it, since I read so many "unrealisticly romantic" fanfictions of dead by daylight survivors and killers, so I'm gonna pull through. To be honest, they are quite amusing to read.
> 
> Nick, this is for you. You dum :^)

You hold your head, groaning and wobbling through the woods. "Where the fuck am I?" You grumbled out loud and tried to look for a road, or a house in the distance, anything that could be used as orientation.

Nothing.

You kept walking slowly towards the bright full moon. The wind breezing past you and cooling your throbbing head.

The only thing you remember was getting incredibly drunk in that weird wooden cabin you found while hitch hiking and being dropped off in some weird place called Ormond. You found the cabin and decided it's cheaper than a motel and set up a little camp. The interior was mostly broken down, looked like it was regularly visited by some hooligan teens or so.

You trotted along the trees and noticed a big shadow in the distance. A building of some sort. Your steps quickened, you just wanted to be inside, get some shelter from the woods that started creeping you out.  
The branches and leafs crunched under your boots and finally you reached the cabin. The same cabin you came from. You stepped inside through a gaping hole in the walls.  
You saw your things lying around on the floor, backpack, sleeping bag and some bottles of booze. You picked up one of the bottles and flopped down on your soft sleeping bag. "Fuuuuck." You slurred and rubbed your eyes, checking if any was left in the bottle.

For a while you sat there, just taking in whatever happened to you and trying to remember. You looked around again and saw a broken bottle and its spilled liquid all over the floor by a window. You got up and walked over, looking at the bottle and then outside.

You gasped in surprise when you saw a shadow rushing through the trees outside. Stepping back and slipping on the glass and alcohol, the shards pierced through your jeans as you fell right onto them. You cried out in pain, cursing the bottle you rolled to the side to get up and avoid the rest of the sharp glass. "Shit." Your back was against the wall, you felt your leg and the shards sticking out of it. You didn't want to look as you thought it would make it worse. But you had to get it out somehow. You looked down your leg and breathed out a sigh of relief, they weren't that big and neither deep in your flesh. It still hurt a lot when you gripped them and pulled them out in one go. You groaned as you pulled the last of the five shards out of the back of your legs. You took a moment to calm down and think. "First aid kit, backpack. Yeah, let's go." Motivating yourself you opened your eyes and pushed yourself away from the wall, then you saw something from the corner of your eye. It was as if time froze for a second, you looked to the side of the window and were greeted with a blood stained grin painted on a mask, the man wearing it leaning on the window sill, watching you with a knife in his hands.

Your eyes widened in shock, you used the momentum from pushing forward to dart for your backpack. The adrenaline let you ignore the pain in your legs, but you still felt it. Your reflexes took over and you grabbed your backpack and made a run for the door in one, relatively, swift motion. You didn't dare look behind, but you heard the wooden floor crack under the pressure of heavy, fast steps, he was following you.

You sped out of the door, taking a sharp turn to the next corner of the house. He was closing in on you but when you where behind the corner you flailed your backpack with as much force as you could against the approaching attacker of yours. He fell back with a grunt and you bolted off again to gain more distance. You headed for the woods, hoping to lose him there.

You rushed forward, looking back you saw him just getting up and checking where you went. You kept going into the foggy forest.

The fog was dense, with every step you took you felt as if you could see less. One tree looked like the other and soon you had no idea how far away from the house or where at all you were. Silence and fog surrounded you when you leaned against a big tree, listening for any noise that could give away the guy chasing you.  
"What is going on?" You asked yourself and shakingly got out your pocketknife from your back pocket. Your hands trembled when you opened it and grasped it firmly.  
You heard the cracking of sticks echo around you, startled you fixated on the sound, trying to locate the source. It was far away and you were unable to tell where it was coming from.  
"Okay, I can do this. I'm gonna run till I find the city and get help." You whispered to yourself. With a deep breath you started to run again, just forward, just anywhere away from this guy.

Slowly your legs got tired and you slowed down, panting. You kept walking despite the pain and the exhaustion. You noticed the fog lifting and a silhouette of a house in front of you.  
A spark of hope in your eyes, you took a step closer and stopped.

Your jaw dropped. "No way." With wide eyes you found yourself at the cabin again.

Laughter echoed from the trees all around you. Your head was spinning around, your mind was tumbling. A sudden instinct told you to get inside. "Inside is safe." You obeyed your thoughts and went around the house to find your backpack on the ground, it was slashed and torn. He probably stabbed it in rage of being pushed back. You checked for your phone, the screen was cracked but it seemed to still be working. You walked inside the cabin while dialing the emergency hotline.

Beep, beep, beep, bee-

"No connection?" A raspy voice spoke. You turned around to face the direction of the voice. He was standing in a doorway, his masked face covered by the shadow of his hood. His clothes were dirty and bloody, like his blade.  
"What the hell do you want?" You tried to sound brave but your voice was shaking. He laughed but didn't reply, he slowly crept closer, playing with the blade in his hands.  
You took a few steps back, hitting the stairs with your heel. You scurried up the stairs and stopped at the top, the guy followed up until you had faced him again. He looked up at you with the lifeless eyes of his mask.  
You gripped your knife so hard your knuckles turned white. "Look, we both have weapons, one of us is going to get hurt. It doesn't have to go this way. Just leave me alone and I'll leave this cabin. Ok? You don't want me here right? We can both just walk away, no one gets hurt." You tried to diffuse the situation somehow, your voice was still not steady.

"Heh." He took another step closer.  
"You're never getting out of here."  
Another step.  
"Back off!" You yelled.  
And another step.  
He was dangerously close.  
"Fuck off!" Your heart was beating faster and faster.  
You etched back a little when he lifted his leg for another step. You got ready for the attack, it had to happen soon. You could try to run again, but he was too close.

It was no longer fight or flight.  
It was fight or die.  
You knew that.  
He knew that.

He pushed himself off the wooden stairs, dashing towards you, his knife going for your legs. You stumbled back trying to dodge the attack, but he slashed your left shin, cutting right through the denim and your skin, drawing blood.  
You screamed but maintained your balance, as he was already going for the next attack, stabbing and slashing at you. You were able to jump back and dodge, but he was able to make thin cuts all over your arms. When you finally saw an opportunity to act you slammed your knife right at his mask. To your dismay you only grazed him since he fast enough to hurry backwards.

Both of you stood still, a few meters apart. Breathing heavily, awaiting the next move of the other.  
You wiped away a drop of sweat running down your forehead, thinking about how to go about your next attack. He was either trained or used his blade a lot, he knew what he was doing, leaving nearly no room for a counter attack.

"Shit." You hissed and lunged forward. Your aggressor didn't expect you to take the initiative and didn't respond in time, the knife pierced through his leather jacket and buried itself into his shoulder. His scream was loud and almost deafened you ears right next to his face. He stumbled back, swinging his knife around, you pushed him away from you and over the railing. He tried to hold himself but fell.

With a loud thud he hit the ground.

"Fuck." Your feet were heavy and your legs trembling, you leaned against the railing taking a deep breath.

For a few seconds every sound seemed inaudible, until you heard grunting. You looked down, he was moving. He was still conscious.  
Then you saw him propping himself up on one elbow, yanking out the knife and the mask facing you, your knees felt like collapsing.

"No way, no way, no fucking way."

He went up the stairs again, as if nothing happened. Your body stiffened in fear, not knowing what other to do, than to run.  
Your hurting legs carried you away as fast as they could.  
The small upstairs platform led to the balcony outside. You went for one of the windows, throwing a shelf behind you in an attempt to block the way. You climbed through, the cuts hurt and the blood was covering your arms and hands, making your hands slippery and cold in the chilly air.  
You hurried down the stairs by the balcony, constantly checking behind you to see where he was.  
You didn't see him, you just kept going. You went a different direction this time and soon found a shed inside the forest. You went inside to check for any utensils you could use to defend yourself. There were only a few crates and stairs leading to a basement. The crates were shut tight. "What do I do, fuck." You cursed and looked outside the window, he didn't seem to have followed you here. You risked a peek into the basement. It was extremely dark but you could see meathooks dangling from the ceiling and there was a workbench with some pliers, rags and a small reel of barbed wire. You took the rags and cleaned off some of your blood. With the wire and pliers in hand you headed upstairs in a rush. Maybe you could set up a trap for this maniac.

You turned around the corner on the stairs and bumped into something so hard it threw you back. You hit the stairs and slid down meeting the cold floor of the basement.

"Ah!" You blinked in surprise and disbelief. There he stood triumphantly above you. Both his and your knife in hand. His mask smiling sinisterly.

"Gotcha."

You tried crawling away from him, he didn't make any effort to follow you. He just picked up the things you dropped. "Wire, huh." He examined the items and then you, cowering at the opposite wall. He put your knife down, got up and approached you with the wire in hand.

"You got balls. I like that." He towered over you. "But now-" menacingly he looked down, fiddling with the wire and pulling it out. "You're at my mercy."

The sudden realisation gave you new strength to fight back.  
You tried to get up and punch his mask, but he caught your fist with ease, he grabbed your wrist and spun the wire around it. "No!" You screamed and tried to stop him.  
He held you in place, kneeling down and over you. Grabbing your second hand when he finished wrapping the wire around the other and started anew, tying you up.

Your back was against the floor and he was on top of you holding your hands over your head. You squirmed under him and tried to free yourself, but every move made the barbed wire dig deeper into your skin and tighten even more. "Ah, stop! Please." You cried in pain and fear.  
"Shh- it's okay." He caressed your cheek with his knife, silencing you in an instant. Your wide eyes followed the movement of his knife, along your cheek, your chin, you felt it going down your throat, your chest, stopping on your abdomen. You closed your eyes, a sharp pain made you wiggle under him, your legs moving aimlessly in an attempt to free you. You clenched your teeth as you screamed and tried to fight the pain. The cold blade cut along your tender skin and flesh, warm blood escaped the wound and then he stopped. One hand still holding your hands down he took his mask off with the other, you couldn't see his face when you looked up, only a smirk in the dim light. He pushed the fabric of your shirt up and lowered his head until his lips met your skin. "You sick fuck." You glared at him, a tear rolling down the corner of your eyes. His tongue slid over the fresh cut, eagerly licking the blood off your belly. He hummed against the skin, making you feel the vibration. You tried to kick at him when he wasn't paying attention to your legs being nearly free. Your knee hit his ribs, the impact making him fall forward and his face being pressed into your thorax. His hand let go of yours and you tried to flee from under him, he grabbed your shoulder and pushed you down again, your bound fists punched his face hard and the wire cut him too. "Aah!" He tried to get you under control again.  
"Let go!" You wrestled with him to no avail, you tried to kick him again but he caught your leg, gripped your other knee and forced himself between them and leaned down to fight your bound hands. It didn't take long for him to win over you. Pinning you down entirely.

"Stop." He breathed slowly. "Stop fighting me." He whispered in your ear, so close you felt his breath and his lips on your earlobe.  
Your legs were unable to move much with him between them. His studded belt was cold against your skin, making you shudder even more.  
His lips were still close to you, the fabric of his hoodie soft against your cheek. He buried his face in the crook of your neck and started biting and sucking your soft skin. You held your breath looked away from him, stretching your neck as far as you could. His free hand went up your waist to your throat and then he grabbed your jaw to make you look at him when he finished to nuzzle your neck. "You are the perfect prey." He hushed and pressed his lips onto yours. You pursed your lips, trying to move your face away, but he kept a firm grip on you. His tongue brushed against your lips trying to get in, but you wouldn't let him, so he started biting your lower lip, hard.  
He loved to make you bleed.

It seemed as if he got bored kissing your lips so he moved lower again, licking along your throat until he reached your collarbone, which he sucked and kissed on while moving closer to your chest. He picked up his knife, you felt the cold steel on your belly again, only this time he moved it under your shirt and pulled up until the thin fabric snapped and was cut all the way. You tried to protest but the wire on your wrist cut even deeper making you yelp quietly. "Excited?" He faced you with a soft smile. "Go fuck yourself." You earned a corse laugh from him. He cut the last bit of your bra and lied down the knife again. Your bare skin was now exposed to the cold air and his lusting eyes.  
They were nearly glowing in the darkness, making you shudder under his gaze. He didn't break eye contact when he went down to slip what was left of your shirt and bra off your breasts. His cold hand brushed over your skin and squeezed your sensitive nipple, gaining an involuntary moan from you. You tried to suppress it but the sensation was too strong for you to stay quiet. He let his face sink into your soft tit, letting his tongue roam all over it.  
"So salty." He spoke against you. "Really made you run for it." He stopped to look you eye to eye. "I enjoyed watching you run from me in those tight jeans." He removed his hand from your wrists to grab your thighs with both and give them a tight squeeze. You gasped when he did, you wanted to raise your arms against him but he threw you a menacing look. He had only let go of your hands because he knew you wouldn't succeed if you tried to get away another time. You both knew that.

Your arms twitched, then you let them relax on the floor. You had no other choice than to let things happen and hope to stay alive.  
"That's a good girl." He snarled and massaged your ass. "Such a good girl." He worked to unbutton your pants, then pulling off your boots and pants to toss them aside. He held your trembling legs and put them on his shoulders. You saw his hungry expression when he looked down at you, exposed and helpless. Licking his lips he went cutting and ripping at your panties until he was able to run his rough fingers over your pink, wet flesh. Shutting your eyes you tensed up under his uninvited touch. He moved his head down, spreading your legs und pushing them down. His mouth embraced your vagina, sloppily licking and sucking on your lips while spreading them with his fingers. You tried to cover your mouth when you couldn't hold back your moans, the wire was deep inside your flesh twisting inside when you moved arms or hands. You whimpered in pain. He looked up for a second to check, but continued to eat you out, now nibbling on your clit making your legs twitch and your lower body heat up. You felt him smile against you whenever a sound escaped your lips. His fingers slid inside you while he kept fondling with you clit, he pushed them inside deep, curling them upward trying to find your sensitive spot. "Ah, shit." You cursed under your breath as you felt your high coming nearer, he moved his fingers faster, sucked on you harder until your muscles tensed under him, your back arched, your toes curled and your eyes rolled up as the familiar heat rushed through your body.

You took in a sharp breath when your muscles relaxed again. It was as if you had to regain consciousness, you fluttered your eye lids until you were able to grasp the situation again. Your eyes went to the silhouette between your legs. "My turn." He unbuckled his belt, sliding down his pants. He lowered your legs and pressed them further down when he leaned in closer to you. You felt his hips and now free member press against you. He licked his hand and ran it over your slit again, massaging in the moisture of his saliva and your fluid, he gripped his cock and pumped it a few times coating it while rubbing against you too. You couldn't help but moan and whimper, not sure when he would enter you and how rough he'd be with you. "Shh- don't be afraid." He ran his hand through your hair reassuringly. "I'll be nice." With that he slowly pushed his tip into you. He inched deeper and deeper, slowly, enjoying every little noise you made. You felt how he filled your hole, how your walls wrapped around him as he pushed in deeper. "Nice and gentle, you'll enjoy it too." His hips met your thighs, he pulled out a bit, slowly again, then back in. It felt like an eternity to you, it made you become impatient. It was as if he tried to make you want _it._ "Just-" you started quietly, but decided to keep you mouth shut. "Huh? Growing impatient?" He spoke mockingly. "Just want me to _fuck you already?_ " He pushed inside you faster. "Let's fulfill your wish. If you want my meat, you'll get it." You cried out when he pounded into you harder and faster, hitting inside you deeper and slamming his hips against your spread legs and cheeks. He pressed himself against you, making it harder for you to breathe while making your whole body jump with every thrust.  
You closed your eyes when he started to kiss your neck again, hoping he'd be done soon. But he wasn't even close to that, he took your wrists and pulled them over his head. You screamed in pain, his hands supported your waist and went down to your ass as he propped and lifted you up against the wall. Still thrusting into you he pressed you against the wall, gravity pushed you down on his dick even more than before and your arms weren't able to hold yourself up when bound by the flesh cutting wire. "Ah. Stop, it hurts. Ah. Please, my hands!" You sobbed through your moaning. He kept his rhythm, not minding your exclaims.

Eventually he got tired of your crying, he stopped and pulled out. Letting go of your legs you were able to stand, your bare feet were cold. He looked at your tearstained face, annoyed. Your arms were still hooked around his neck, the blood of your cuts drenched his hood. He wrapped his fingers around your throat, forcing a kiss on you again. His hard penis was against your belly, touching the still hurting wound. You groaned against his lips, still pursing them. He stopped, his hand on your throat tightened. "Don't fucking resist me." He snapped at you. Frightened you gasped for air. He took it as an invitation to kiss your lips once more, only this time he pushed his tongue inside. You felt his grip get even tighter when you didn't engage in the kiss. Tears rolled down your face, you kissed him back. His fingers loosened up on your throat when your tongue was entangled with his. He started rocking his hips against you. He broke the kiss to unhook your arms over his head. He grabbed your shoulder and turned you towards the work bench. When you didn't move he pushed you towards it until your elbows touched the table, he bend you over on top of it. You breasts and stomach against it, your back spread and at display for him. He pushed your feet further apart, making your openings gape even more.  
With a loud smack his palm hit your ass cheek. You cried out, the sudden impact making you jolt on the table. "Naughty little slut." He hissed.  
He slapped you again.  
"Running away from me." Slap!  
"Hitting me with a fucking backpack!" Slap!  
"Running me around again!" Slap!  
He paused, listening to your sobbing.  
He leaned over you to look you in the eye, you avoided his gaze. It made him even angrier. He slapped both his hands on your ass, spreading your anus wide with his thumbs. You shrieked and tried to move but he pressed himself against you, his still wet erection against you.  
"And then you fucking stabbed me!" He pushed into your ass without hesitation, spreading your asshole around him. You shouted and screamed in pain, squirmed against him. He held your wiggling legs in place, clutching them to his side and pushing deeper inside. "Stop! Gah!" Your vision went blurry, the pain made you feel dizzy. Your head hit the table when he grabbed your hair and yanked your head back, forcing you to wake up.  
"Don't you dare black out on me."  
You nodded frantically, he let go of your hair. His hand sliding over your back to your ass, slapping you again.  
"And then you threw me down a fucking story!" He thrust so hard into you the whole table shook.  
"Aaah! F-fuck." You cried, clenching your teeth.  
"Don't hold back, I want to hear everything." He slapped your red cheeks again.  
"I want to hear you scream." Slap!  
"Understood?" He yelled and thrust in again. "Yes!" You sobbed. His palm hit you hard. "What are you gonna do?" He yelled, thrusting in.  
"Ah! I'm- I'm- I will scream." You obidiently cried.  
"Yeah that's right, good girl." He brushed his hand over your bruised cheeks.  
"Then let me hear you." He took your thighs again, clasped them against his hips, spreading them wide.

With each thrust the table shook and you didn't shut your mouth, every push was accompanied with your moans, if you weren't loud enough he'd slap your sore ass until he was satisfied with your response.  
He tested your obedience for some time, when he was comfortable he began a rhythmic pounding into your aching ass. Your tears littered the table underneath you, though the pain became less.  
The moans of pain soon became moans of pleasure when he was more soft. "Atta girl." His hands let go of your legs and wandered up your body to lift your chest and cup your breasts. He was carefully squeezing your tits while sliding his cock in and out of your ass. His chest against your back he leaned himself on the table with both hands when he started tensing, his cock twitching inside you as he filled you with his cum. He pushed your hips down on him once more, making you feel like flowing over. When he pulled out you felt how his warm semen spilled out of your stretched asshole, running along your legs and dropping on the ground with a wet sound.

Both of you panted in exhaustion. He hugged your back, biting and kissing your neck. You lied your head down on the table. It was over, he was done. Maybe he would just leave you here now. You'd find a way out of the wire, you thought to yourself.  
He let go of you and sat down on a crate, his eyes never leaving your shaking, naked body.  
"Don't think you're done yet." He waved you over with his index finger.  
Not believing your ears you looked at him puzzled. With the other hand he pulled out his knife. "Do I hav-" he couldn't finish his sentence, his aggressive tone made you jump and obey instantly, in fear of what his next punishment could be. You turned to face him, but fell on your knees as soon as you left the table, which was the only thing supporting your weight at the time. You had no energy left, no strength to fight. He chuckled quietly watching you crawl towards him all tied up, bleeding and sobbing.

"Yes that's right, come to me." He purred as you were just inches away. His legs were wide, his dick still out and erect. His arms rested on his thighs, knife in one and holding the other out for you. You lifted your arms and he grabbed them to help you and drag you closer.  
You were kneeling in front of him, tied hands lying on his leg.  
"You've been a good girl. And good girls deserve a treat." He pumped his leaking member and poked it into your cheek. "Here let me get this for you." He grabbed the pliers to snip the wire around your hands. Carefully he pulled out the pointy parts of your flesh, admiring the damage it had caused. He pointed at some cloth rags, implying for you to pick them up. You did, you wrapped them around your gaping cuts around your wrists. The pressure numbed the pain slightly. "Good, now get to work." He leaned against the wall, relaxing and letting his head roll back.  
"Clean me up." He explained, when you took too long to understand. He pumped his shaft one more time before letting go and folding his arms behind his head.  
Hesitantly you placed your arms on each thigh, positioning yourself to _clean him up._  
You couldn't fight back the tears that started rolling down your cheeks again. Unsure your hands folded aground his cock, it was sticky and slippery. You started moving your hands up and down the whole length. He leaned forward again, watching you from above. His hand grabbed your chin and forced you to look up at him. With red eyes and a swollen lower lip you looked at him.  
He swallowed. "You are even more stunning when broken." He caressed your cheek and wiped the tears away.  
"Now-" he made you look at him again. "Open your mouth." Closing your eyes you obeyed and opened your mouth.  
"No, look at me. Don't look away."  
You nodded in defeat and looked into his eyes.  
His thumb pulled on your lower lip. You opened your mouth again.  
"Good girl." He pushed his thumb inside, pushing your tongue down.  
"Now come a little closer and- I will only say this once. Don't. Even. Think. About. Biting." You nodded again. He brushed his thumb across your lip and put his hand on your head. Pushing you closer to his erection, but not forcing you down entirely. You perked your lips and pecked the tip of his penis, letting your tongue roll around it, then moving down and up his shaft. Licking his cock and pumping simultaneously.  
"Look at me." He demanded. Your eyes went up again, his piercing eyes made your blood rush into you cheeks.  
"Mmh yeah, keep going." He brushed some of your hair off of your forehead.  
"Now take it in." You blinked away a tear and obeyed, wrapping your wet lips around his tip, careful not to graze him with your teeth.  
"That's it, good girl. Now go deeper."  
Your lips parted more and more as you pushed his throbbing cock inside your mouth. He placed his hand back on you head and put on more pressure. "Mmh!" Your eyes wide you tried to lift your head, your hands tried to remove his but he pushed down even more. Only when your eyes started rolling back he pulled you up. Coughing you gasped for air, holding on his hand in you hair.  
"Okay that's your limit." He said in a rather disappointed tone. You glared at him, still coughing. His lips curled up into a crooked smile.  
"Now be good and carry on." He played with the knife in his hand, as if informing you about the consequences if disobedience.  
Your eyes fixated on him as you embraced his dick with your mouth again. Going down on him as deep as you could, as deep as he showed you you could. He tasted salty and bitter. Your lips went up and down again and again, you paused to lick his length and engulfed him inside you once more.  
You pumped and sucked on his cock, earning groans and moans from him. You felt how a wet clump of cum flowed out of your stretched and open anus, dripping on your feet. Making you feel so dirty.  
You noticed his grunting getting louder and you tried to pick up the pace. "Oh fuck!" He cursed under his breath and pushed your head down on him again when he released his semen into your throat. You felt the whole load being shot into your mouth, you had to swallow it. He wouldn't let go of you. It started leaking out of the corner of your mouth when he let go and you could pull away. The thick liquid dripping off your stuck out tongue and swollen red lips.

He patted your head. "Very good girl." He was breathing heavily and relaxed against the wall. Still dripping from front to back you leaned against the crate he was on. You closed your eyes, waiting for him to pack up his junk and leave you like a used toy.

You heard some shuffling and clinking if metal. You opened your eyes to find the guy standing in front of you, in the middle of the cursed basement. Pulling up his pants properly and buckling his belt.  
You let your head fall down again, you just wanted rest.

"Sleep now baby girl, it was exhausting for you I know. But you were good, very good." You faintly heard the voice before drifting off to unconsciousness.

"I think the others will like you too. You'll just need some more training."

**Author's Note:**

> Dam duun, dun dun~  
> (Or how ever one would type the melody of the dead by daylight soundtrack)
> 
> That is it. The end. Have you pulled through? Well good job, I guess.
> 
> Thank you for reading, if you enjoyed this be sure to leave a star or a comment. It would really make me happy, interactions with my readers is like the best thing about writing fanfiction!


End file.
